Electronic pressure or vacuum sensors are used in a variety of applications, such as microphones, biomedical instrumentation, industrial, and automotive or laboratory vacuum sensing. Integrated circuit (IC) sensor devices can be attractive for applications in which bulky machined sensors are not able to perform, or are too large, or consume too much power. However, high quality IC Piezo electric or capacitive pressure sensors are typically expensive to manufacture and require large packages. Micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS) and other mechanical sensors sense material changes caused by stress placed on a membrane or other flexible element. Piezoelectric micro-machined ultrasonic transducers (PMUT) offer wide operating temperature ranges and extended product lifetime. Capacitive micro-machined ultrasonic transducers (CMUT) use a membrane or diaphragm with one plate of a capacitor mounted on the membrane and another suspended plate, where membrane deflection alters the distance between the plates causing a detectable change in capacitance. Capacitive sensors generally have more stability with respect to time and temperature compared with piezo resistors. Other micro-machined pressure sensors use silicon reed oscillators including a small paddle suspended by a thin silicon bridge which can be caused to oscillate, where the vibration amplitude is highly sensitive to pressure changes. Conventional electronic sensor technology often suffers from packaging and material mismatch stresses. Moreover, high-sensitivity applications require very small sensor gaps, and any stress due to material mismatch or mounting creates significant temperature coefficient (TC) and long term drift issues because of the stress-induced diaphragm deflection. In addition, any metal in the vicinity of the diaphragm can lead to pressure hysteresis. Metal and/or ceramic packages are often used in conjunction with various techniques to reduce stress, but these technologies add significant cost to production of the IC sensor.